1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication relay method and apparatus; and, more particularly, to a communication relay method and apparatus based on an object sensing function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a wireless communication system has been developed to provide a voice and data service to users while securing mobility. Furthermore, as the wireless communication technology has rapidly developed, a variety of wireless communication systems are being commonly used. Wireless communication systems which are being commonly used or have been commonly used may include a mobile communication system, a wireless LAN (WLAN) system, a Bluetooth system, a ZigBee system, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) system, a Wireless Broadband (WiBro) system, a satellite communication system, a broadcasting communication system, and a telematics system.
Such wireless communication systems have different characteristics and frequency bands depending on the service communication protocols thereof. Therefore, a terminal enrolling in a specific service may receive a service only from a service system providing the specific service. When the terminal enters a different service system, the terminal may not receive a service, unless a roaming service is provided. Furthermore, different service systems may have different frequency bands or communication protocols. As such, when the communication protocols and frequency bands used in different service systems are different from each other, terminals should meet a variety of requirements to receive a roaming service. Such requirements make it difficult to provide cheap terminals and to reduce the size and weight of the terminals. Furthermore, when a terminal enrolling in a specific service is positioned in a shadow area or moves out of the service area, or when a channel environment between a terminal and a wireless base station is poor, it is impossible to provide a service satisfying a quality desired by users.
Meanwhile, a specific wireless communication system may exhibit lower resource usage efficiency than other wireless communication systems. That is, the amount of resources used in the same area may differ for each wireless communication system. For example, a certain wireless communication system may use only a very small amount of resources, and another wireless communication system may lack in resources. In this case, the wireless communication system lacking in resources may not provide a smooth service.